The present invention relates generally to the field of SRAM (static random access memory) cells, and more particularly to SRAM cells including a FINFET (field-effect transistor(s) that include fin structure(s) and nanowire(s) passing transversely through the fin.
SRAMs that use FINFETs are known. In FINFET-style SRAMs, one, or more, elongated fin structures, which are relatively tall in height and relatively thin in the transverse direction, are used to carry charge away from the gate(s) of transistor(s) for improved transistor electrical performance.